Mina Hazuki
Mina Hazuki (葉月水無, Hazuki Mina), a contractor and member of the Japanese Government's Section 3. Personality Mina, in contrast to her often light-hearted team mates, Genma and Youko, is cold, businesslike and stern, and often expressionless. She frequently expresses disdain for Genma in her own way, even though he does not seem to mind much. Her sexual preference is towards women and she takes a very direct approach to showing her affection but she displays little to no concern for those who are victims of her rather abrupt advances. Ability Weapon Energizing: Mina's Contractor power is the ability to turn nearly anything she touches into an energy-based weapon, making her power incredibly versatile. Usually, she uses what appears to be a Japanese bokken, a wooden sword, as her main weapon, but she has shown herself to create weapons out of entirely non-lethal objects, such as twigs. When these objects become sufficiently energized, they can easily cut through most materials with little resistance, including the barrels of guns. So far, the only object that her energized bokken has not been able to cut was a Hei's electrified knife; her own weapon being destroyed by the contact. She can also, apparently, teleport or phase in some manner, as shown when she avoided a strike from Hei by fading through it. This is most likely done by energizing herself. :Obeisance: Her obeisance is sexual contact, such as kissing, with men only; which strictly goes against her own attraction and preference towards women, often resulting in various comical situations as she attempts to get rid of the 'taste'. Expert Combatant: In combination with her advanced close combat skills, which even Hei struggled against, these items make truly deadly instruments. Role in the Story Mina first briefly appears along with Genma and Youko during the first episode, intercepting and tapping into the conversation between April, July and August 7. This transmission leads them to outside the Pavlichenko household, where she briefly does battle with Hei. She retreats after a short fight that leads to a stalemate, and displays her remuneration of kissing. She kisses Genma first, before immediately rinsing her mouth out with alcohol and then proceeds to kiss Youko, just to 'wash out the taste'. She is later seen overlooking the fight between August and Hei, in which Hei emerges victorious. Machines activated by Youko, however, stop him from landing the finishing blow, and drain him of his Contractor powers. Mina, along with Genma, then watches Suou and Hei dive into the sea and escape, and watches Genma finish off the barely alive August. She is later seen at a station, where she, along with Genma, intrudes upon the KSB's attempt to capture Suou, mistaking her for Shion, killing several soldiers before a surprise attack from Suou, her dormant Contractor powers having awakened, disarms her. She next appears alongside Genma, Youko, and a man calling himself Kobayashi in their headquarters with Misaki as a guest. She and the other members of her team introduce themselves to her. Later on, as Misaki is having a phone call in secret with Yuusuke Saitou in regards to BK-201 and Section 3, Mina's team, Mina interrupts, takes Misaki's phone from her and hangs up her call. She attempts to strike up a conversation with her while, in turn, making seemingly sexual advances on her, and making mention of Misaki's apparent sexual 'coldness' and 'chastity' in the process, but Misaki eventually storms off, leaving her disappointed. Her next major appearance is when she acts as a scout for Youko and Misaki as they take care of Izanami. As she patrols the area in a speedboat, she manages to spot Suou and July from afar. In pursuing them, she runs into Hei again, who covers their escape, and after a short face-off, he himself escapes by diving into the sea, forcing Mina to withdraw, unable to pursue him. Her next outstanding appearance is in an airport, as she is conversing with Yoko. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Mina's grandfather, and Yoko, led out by, unknown to all present, Hei, posing as a member of the airport staff and, in turn, as Lee Sheng Shung, decides to leave them in private. Her grandfather makes mention of a certain promise Mina made, and an aide shows her a picture of a woman in critical condition in a hospital bed, presumably her mother. She later leaves to pursue Hei upon Yoko being captured by him, and orders him to release her. He feigns doing so, hurling a toolbox at her which Mina cuts apart. However, Hei grabs his knife, hidden inside the toolbox, disarms Mina and flees after wounding her with a powerful kick. She continues to search for Yoko after her disappearance, still attempting to find her. She eventually does, but she finds her brutally murdered with several fingers visibly broken, inside a makeshift interrogation chamber. She apologizes to her for failing to protect her, mourns her passing, and kisses her corpse, swearing to kill Hei in return, the one she believes is responsible. She is next seen in the company of her other Section 3 allies as Kobayashi mentions Yoko's death, and the one believed responsible. When Misaki imparts Amber's message about Izanagi and Izanami to the group, they decide to act by heading to where Suou, Mao and Mikhail Pavlichenko are- the Sunshine Aquarium. Mina accompanies the others in a van, but is not seen with them as the battle unfolds around the aquarium. Instead, despite his location being unknown, she manages to track Hei, surprising him as he reaches Izanami's empty container. Hei avoids her initial attack, but, despite seeing her initially, she instantly reappears in front of him, possibly due to teleporting or simply a high-speed dash, and moves to behead a visibly alarmed Hei. Mina furiously attacks Hei, even using a severed power cord as a lightwhip, before immobilizing him with a wire. She kisses him, explaining that it's the effect of her obeisance, and moves to kill him before Kobayashi interrupts her, saying that Genma, not Hei, is responsible for killing Youko. Upon learning this, she accompanies both Kobayashi and Hei until she hears Genma hammering on a reinforced door. Brandishing her bokken, she tells Hei, as BK-201, to finish what has to be done before leaving. She engages Genma in battle, and manages to kill him by forcing her bokken through his unprotected right eye. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members